The Lion King: A New Beginning
by Carmen781
Summary: Different Lion King. Scar is Shuja. He is chosen to be king. And Mufasa is evil instead of Scar.
1. Birth of two princes

The Lion King: A New Beginning.

Birth of two princes.

Ahadi paced in front of Pride Rock den in big worry and fear about his mate, Uru, who had just went into labor. ''What if something happens?'' He said to himself. ''What if something happens to cubs? What if something happens to Uru?''

''Everything will be fine, Your Majesty.'' Said Zuzu, who flew beside Ahadi. ''Uru will be fine. And so will be cubs.''

And then, Uru called from the cave: ''Ahadi, dear, cubs are born!''

Ahadi ran inside and saw Uru holding two cubs on her paws. One, the biggest, had a coat like him, yellow. And other, the youngest, had brown coat. Ahadi smiled at them kindly and then nuzzled Uru.

''I'm so glad everything went well.'' He said, nuzzling Uru kindly. ''I was afraid that something happens to you and cubs.''

Uru smiled.

''Princes are fine, dear. And so am I, you see.''

Ahadi's eyes went wide. ''Princes? You mean, we….have two….sons?''

Uru laughed. ''Yes, dear. We have two healthy sons. Are you happy''

Ahadi nuzzled his mate. ''I'm more than happy, I'm so proud to have two sons.''

''Which one should be king one day?'' Uru asked.

''I like the youngest.'' Ahadi said. ''He's vety cute, I think that he should. He seems to be stronger….and….more fit to be king, I think.''

Uru smiled. ''I too think that our youngest will be a king one day.''

''So, he is the chosen one.'' Ahadi smiled proudly. ''What would we name our future king?''

''Hmm, how about….Shuja?'' Uru thought. ''That means 'hero'.''

Ahadi nuzzled her. ''Perfect.'' He said. ''Shuja it is. And what about the oldest?''

''Maybe….Mufasa?'' Uru asks.

''That means ''king'' '' Ahadi said. ''And he isn't going to be king.''

''I think that could be his name. That don't mean he's king. Shuja will be king, not Mufasa. Don't you like that name?'' Uru said.

''No, I like it.'' Ahadi said. ''Mufasa and Shuja it is.''

Uru smiled. ''To be honest, I prefer Shuja over Mufasa seriously. I even imagine Shuja, the next hero of this land. He will be the almighty king, and Mufasa should leave one day when Shuja's king.''

Ahadi smiled sadly. ''Yeah. Mufasa has to leave one day. I wish he could stay, but that's against the law. There aren't two male lions allowed to live on Pride Rock.''

Uru sadly replied: ''I wish I could change this law, but I can't. I'm happy for Shuja, but I feel really sorry for Mufasa.''

''Me too.'' Ahadi said. ''I'm proud that one of my sons is king like me one day. Wise, smart, loyal and grateful king.''

''I'm proud too.'' Uru said and licked Shuja's head. ''Our little Shuja.'' She said kindly. Cub then turned and looked at his parents with his green eyes.

''Look, he's got beautiful eyes.'' Uru said and Ahadi nodded. ''And he has perfect coat. He'll be a fine king.'' He also licked Shuja's head. ''My sweet little Shuja.'' He said. ''I'm already proud of you.'' Shuja smiled and moved out of Uru's paws.

''Come here, little one.'' Ahadi said and Shuja weakly walked to him. Ahadi smiled at him and said: ''I'll teach you how to walk, Shuja. Your too little to learn it yourself.'' He then walked a bit away and said. ''Look, raise your paw then put it down here. Same do it with your other paws.'' Shuja listened and did like her father said. He, for sure, fell some time, but he did walk very good next time.

''You did it, my son.'' Ahadi said and licked Shuja's head, which made Shuja giggle and smile. Then, he gently grabbed Shuja by his scruff and put him next to Uru. ''Time to sleep, Shuja.'' He said and lied down beside Shuja. Mufasa was asleep all the time, but Shuja moved to Uru's nipples and started drinking. Uru and Ahadi smiled and then put their heads down and fell asleep. Also Shuja stopped drinking after 4 minutes. He saw that his parents and brother were asleep, so he also walked to Uru's paws where Mufasa slept, he lied down and also fell asleep.


	2. Meeting Sarabi and Sarafina

2\. Meeting Sarabi and Sarafina.

Two weeks later, Mufasa and Shuja ran out to play.

''Come on, Muffy! You're too slow!'' Laughed Shuja calling Mufasa by his nickname.

''No way, I'm the oldest, I'm the fastest-'' Mufasa suddenly ran into a rock and fell down. Shuja walked beside Mufasa and helped him up.

''You okay?'' Shuja asked.

''Yea, I'm fine.'' Mufasa said. ''Come on, let's go to play now!''

They continued racing, until they were finally down of Pride Rock. Shuja was amazed at how amazing all looked around.

''It's all so wonderful out here.'' Shuja said, amazed.

''Little brother, that's just a start of our exploring.'' Mufasa smiled. ''Let's go to there!''

''Race you there, Muffy!'' Shuja said and ran out.

''That's not fair, Shuja!'' Mufasa said, laughing. ''You got head start!'' He ran after Shuja to get him.

Finally, Shuja stopped, his eyes wide. Mufasa also stopped and then saw what Shuja was staring at. Four meters away from them were two beautiful female cubs. One had light brown coat and one had light beige coat.

''Shuja?'' Mufasa asked and nudged him. Then waved his paw in front of Shuja. ''Earth-to-Shuja!'' Shuja shook himself. ''Huh? What?'' He asked.

''You were staring at those beautiful lionesses there, huh?'' Mufasa asked with a smirk on his face.

''What? I wasn't- Oh I give up, alright I was. Especially at that there who has light brown coat.'' Shuja said and chuckled.

''Then, maybe we should go and ask them to play, what do you think?'' Mufasa asked with a smirk.

''I'll go to her.'' Shuja said and begun walking to those two female lioness cubs.

''Hi.'' Shuja said, getting their attention. ''My name is Shuja. Would you….play with me, I'm looking for friends.''

Lionesses giggled. Then, lioness with light brown coat said: ''Of course I can. My name is Sarabi.''

''Such a beautiful name.'' Shuja said.

Sarabi blushed. ''Thank you.''

Other lioness rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but then Mufasa arrived. He saw Shuja talking to Sarabi and he smiled at that. 'Maybe I can get this other to play with me.' He thought. Then he said:

''Um, hi, my name is Mufasa, I'm Shuja's brother. Could you….like….play with me? You look very gorgeous.''

That made lioness with light beige coat blush. ''Thank you, Mufasa. Sure thing I'll go with you. Let's go better and leave those two alone.''

''Sure thing.'' Mufasa said.

Mufasa and Sarafina walked away.

''Was that your brother?'' Sarabi asked in awe.

Shuja nodded. ''Of course. We are the princes of Pride Rock.''

Sarabi's eyes widened. ''Royal princes. Oh my, you're prince Shuja then.''

Shuja smiled. ''Sure I am. And my brother is prince Mufasa.''

''I'm honored to meet you, prince Shuja.'' Sarabi said. ''I always wanted to meet someone royal.''

''Please, call me Shuja.'' Shuja smiled. ''Let's go to Pride Rock. My father will let you in. Do you have mother anywhere?''

''My mother is there.'' Sarabi said, then called: ''Mom!''

Sarabi's mom, who had beige coat, ran up to them. ''Oh, hi.'' She said when she appeared next to them.

''Mom, this is Shuja, the prince of Pride Lands.'' She began, but her mom interrupted.

''Pride Lands? Oh my, my, I'm so glad to meet you, your highness.'' She said, bowing.

Shuja chuckled. ''It's okay, miss, just call me prince Shuja or just Shuja.''

''Sure.'' Her mother said. ''My name is Asela. I'm Sarabi's and Sarafina's mother. I'm from North Lands.''

''North Lands? Wow.'' Shuja said. Sarabi giggled.

''Yes, Sarafina is my sister.''

''I didn't know that. You are much….prettier than….your sister.'' Shuja said.

Sarabi blushed. ''Aww, thank you, Shuja.''

Asela smiled at them. ''So, prince Shuja, your saying that this cub there with my daughter is….your brother?''

''Mhm.'' Shuja said proudly. ''Prince Mufasa.''

''Oh my, I'm going to see him right now!'' Asela said. ''Prince Shuja, please take my daughter to Pride Rock. I come with Sarafina and Mufasa after you.''

Shuja nodded. ''Come, Sarabi.'' He said. Shuja and Sarabi walked to Pride Rock.


	3. Future king: Shuja

3\. Future king: Shuja.

''Dad?'' Shuja called. Ahadi came out of the cave. ''Yes-?'' He saw Sarabi. ''Who is this?''

''Sarabi.'' Shuja said. ''My friend.''

Ahadi smiled. ''I'm glad you found a lioness finally. I think it's time to tell you.''

Then Uru came out and sat beside Ahadi.

''Shuja,'' Ahadi started. ''You will be the future king.''

Next thing that Sarabi saw was that Shuja fainted. ''Shuja!'' She said. ''Shuja!'' She tickled him and Shuja got up. ''What?'' He asked. ''You fainted.'' Replied Sarabi. ''After I heard I am going to be king!'' Shuja shouted happily and jumped around.

''Who'll be my queen?'' Shuja asked, stopping jumping.

''Sarabi.'' Ahadi said.

''Double-yes!'' Shuja shouted with happiness. ''I'll tell Mufasa!''

''And I'll tell Sarafina!'' Sarabi added.

Both of them ran away. They found Mufasa and Sarafina on a field. ''What's up?'' Mufasa asked. ''Dad told who's future king!'' Shuja said. ''Who?'' Mufasa asked. ''Me!'' Shuja happily said. ''What?'' Mufasa gasped.

''And I'm the queen.'' Sarabi said to Sarafina.

''No way, I wanted to be king!'' Mufasa said, angrily staring at Shuja.

''And I wanted to be queen!'' Sarafina growled into Sarabi's face.

''You're just jealous.'' Shuja said. ''But dad chose who is fitting to be king.''

''And queen.'' Sarabi added. Shuja nodded.

''That's not fair!'' Mufasa and Sarafina both shouted and ran away.

Shuja sighed.

''Shuja, I think they will do something awful.'' Sarabi said. ''I feel they are to.''

''It's alright.'' Shuja said and nuzzled Sarabi. ''I like idea of you being the future queen. I like you a lot. You're beautiful.''

''Awwww.'' Sarabi said and nuzzled Shuja back. ''To be honest, Shuja, I fell in love with you when I first saw you.''

''Seriously, dear?'' Shuja asked.

''You were so kind and handsome. I knew your brother is not like you.'' Sarabi continued.

Shuja smiled.

''And I am so happy to live with you.'' Sarabi finished. ''I love you, Shuja.''

''I love you too, Sarabi.'' Shuja said.

Both of them nuzzled each other and then turned to walk back to Pride Rock. When they finally arrived there, they were greeted by Asela and Uru.

''Come here, Sarabi, I'm so proud of you!'' Asela said and nuzzled her daughter.

''Oh, Shuja, I'm so proud of you!'' Uru said, nuzzling Shuja.

''Thank you, mom.'' Sarabi said.

''Thanks, mom.'' Shuja also said. ''I told Mufasa and….he was angry….we feel like he'll do something bad.''

''It's alright, son.'' Uru said. ''Your father, Asela and I protect you.''

Shuja smiled. Then, Sarabi and Shuja nuzzled.

''Awwww.'' Asela and Uru said.

''Mom, I loved Shuja since I met him.'' Sarabi said proudly.

''That's great.'' Uru said. ''You two make an excellent couple.''

''And Shuja,'' Ahadi said. ''Tomorrow morning I'll teach you about the Circle Of Life and tell you about The Great Kings Of The Past tomorrow night.''

''Thank you, dad!'' Shuja said and nuzzled his father. ''Can I and Sarabi go and play?''

''Sure.'' Ahadi said.

Ahadi, Uru and Asela smiled as Shuja and Sarabi ran down Pride Rock.

''So, Shuja, where do you want to go?'' Sarabi asked.

''To the waterhole.'' Shuja said.

''Alright.'' Sarabi said.

They went to the waterhole.

''Sun is very hot today.'' Sarabi said.

''It is, let's drink and go home.'' Shuja said.

Sarabi smiled. She drank a bit and Shuja also drank.

Then they made their way to home.

''Mom, dad, we're back.'' Shuja said.

''Glad you're back, Shuja.'' Ahadi nuzzled his son. ''Sun is very hot today, are you tired?''

''Not at all.'' Shuja said. ''I drank water on the waterhole. So right now, I would want to eat.''

''Hunting party should be back soon.'' Ahadi said. ''Can you wait?''

''Sure I can.'' Shuja smiled. Ahadi and Uru both nuzzled Shuja and went down Pride Rock.

Mufasa and Sarafina were watching them from a bush what was on Pride Rock. They growled.

''My brother's getting all the attention.'' Mufasa growled.

''And mom cares about Sarabi now more.'' Sarafina also growled.

''I have a plan.'' Mufasa said. ''I'll set up a trap so Shuja dies. Then, I'll be king. And you'll be my queen.'' Sarafina smiled evilly. ''And Sarabi will be banished for being loyal to Shuja.''

Mufasa and Sarabi laughed evilly.


	4. Attack

4\. Attack.

Soon, the hunting party was back. Ahadi and Uru dragged antlelopes to Shuja, who started to ate them. After he was done, he fell asleep. Sarabi went out to a walk. Then, suddenly, she was knocked down. She got up and faced her attacker.

''Sarafina!'' She gasped.

''Surprise, sister!'' Sarafina shouted and hit Sarabi, sending her to crash to the ground. Sarafina walked over to her.

''Sarafina, please.'' Sarabi pleaded. ''Shut up!'' Sarafina growled and hit her again. Sarabi fell unconscious. Sarafina cackled evilly and disappeared to a bush.

''Done.'' Sarafina said proudly to Mufasa, who sat in a bush.

''Perfect.'' Mufasa smiled evilly. ''Let's see how Shuja likes this.''

They both cackled evilly.

On Pride Rock, Shuja woke up. He yawned. And got up.

''Sarabi?'' He asked. ''Are you here?''

''She went out, son.'' Ahadi said.

''I go after her then.'' Shuja said and ran down of Pride Rock. She noticed a lioness laying on ground far away. He ran up to that lioness.

''Sarabi!'' He gasped. He nudged her. ''Wake up, please.'' Sarabi didn't move. Shuja shed tears as he nuzzled Sarabi's body with sadness. He then looked at Pride Rock and got up. He ran quickly to Pride Rock to tell everyone about that.

''Dad! Dad!'' He called.

Ahadi turned to see crying Shuja running up to him. ''What is wrong, Shuja?'' He asked.

''Sarabi was attacked. You have to come.'' Shuja said as he ran down of Pride Rock.

''My Sarabi!'' Asela cried and leaped down after Shuja.

''Uru, stay here. I'll go.'' Ahadi said to Uru and then jumped after them down.

Shuja lead them to Sarabi. Asela nudged Sarabi, but still she didn't move.

''She was attacked.'' Ahadi said. ''She was hit. I can see it.''

Shuja, still crying, growled. ''Whoever that was, will regret very-very deeply!''

Ahadi hugged his son. ''We don't know who it was, son, but I promise, we'll figure it out.'' Shuja cried into his father's fur. Then, Ahadi spoke. ''Let's take her to Pride Rock.'' He gently grabbed Sarabi and put her to Asela, then Shuja jumped at his father's back and they walked back to Pride Rock.

There Asela put Sarabi down.

''Where's Mufasa?'' Shuja asked. ''I haven't seen him since you announced I am going to be future king.''

''And where's Sarafina?'' Asela asked. ''She's gone too.''

''She's probably with Mufasa.'' Ahadi said. ''They like to hang out, I saw them running off Pride Rock after Sarabi went to walk.''

Shuja's face lit up. ''When they went after Sarabi, that means one of them attacked her! And I think it was Sarafina. Mufasa never hurts females, even when he's angry.''

''Why would Sarafina hurt her own sister?'' Asela asked.

''Because she was jealous.'' Shuja replied. ''Did Sarafina tell to you how she wants to be queen?''

''Actually, yes.'' Asela admitted. ''She told me before Shuja was chosen to be king, that Mufasa will be king for sure and she will be the queen.''

''Then, that meand she and Mufasa found out and Sarafina attacked Sarabi from jealousy.'' Shuja said.

''That might be true.'' Asela said. ''She was very happy when she told me that she will be queen one day. She found out and hurt Sarabi.''

''I'll kill her!'' Shuja growled and wanted to leap down Pride Rock to find her, but Ahadi blocked his way. ''Son, don't.'' He said. ''It won't bring Sarabi back.'' Shuja looked at his father with worried faces. ''Do you think she's dead?'' Ahadi shook his head. ''No, I don't.'' Ahadi said. ''Let's just hope for the best.'' Shuja nodded. ''Alright.''


	5. Sarafina's exile

5\. Sarafina's exile.

Uru came back with Rafiki. Rafiki looked at Sarabi.

''She's unconscious.'' He said. ''But badly hurt. I do my best to heal her wounds. But she will wake up soon.''

''Thank goodness.'' Shuja sighed in relief.

Rafiki took out his stick. He shook it on Sarabi's head. Then, took out leaves. ''They'll heal her wounds.'' He said as he put them to Sarabi's body. And then, after four minutes, Sarabi groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

''Sarabi!'' Shuja happily ran to her. ''You're alive!''

Sarabi smiled weakly. ''Shuja, I was….attacked by….'' She started to cough. ''By who?'' Shuja asked. ''By….Sarafina.'' And then she collapsed to the ground again, breathing heavily.

''Sarafina! I knew that!'' Shuja growled. ''I'll kill that bitch!''

''No need for that.'' Ahadi spoke. ''When she'll appear, we'll question her. And Mufasa too. Don't worry.'' He reassured Shuja.

''Alright.'' Shuja said, calming down. ''I want her to pay for what she's done!''

''She will regret it.'' Asela said. ''My own daughter! To her own sister!''

Rafiki took leaves off and shook stick again on her head and body. ''Great kings of the past.'' He said. ''Create your power, to help this young lioness to live.'' Wind started to blow on Sarabi and she opened here eyes again. And got up slowly.

''Sarabi. Dear.'' Asela said. ''Please tell us how it happened.''

''I walked and then I was knocked down.'' Sarabi began. ''I turned and saw it was Sarafina. Then she hit me. I pleaded her to stop but she hit me again and after that everything went black.'' She finished, sighing deeply.

''I can't believe Sarafina did that!'' Asela said. ''From jealousy to do such a thing!''

Shuja walked next to Sarabi and nuzzled against her. ''Are you alright?'' He asked gently.

''I think I am.'' Sarabi said, smiling at Shuja.

''You don't seem like alright.'' Shuja said and licked Sarabi's fur. ''No pain anywhere?''

Sarabi shook her head. ''I'm fine.'' She said. ''Mom….''

Asela nuzzled her daughter. ''Thank the great kings you're alright!'' She said.

Shuja then saw Mufasa and Sarafina coming to Pride Rock.

''Sarafina!'' Shuja growled, but Ahadi calmed him down, then turned to Mufasa and Sarafina. ''Mufasa, where were you?'' Ahadi asked.

''I was with Sarafina.'' Mufasa said. ''So what?''

''Did you see how Sarafina attacked Sarabi?'' Ahadi asked.

''No.'' Mufasa said. ''She didn't attack anyone.''

''Liar!'' Shuja snarled, jumping in front of Mufasa and Sarafina. ''Sarabi woke up and told it was her who attacked her.''

''She's alive?'' Sarafina growled and ran past Shuja towards Sarabi.

''Don't you dare to touch her!'' Shuja growled and charged at Sarafina.

Shuja and Sarafina rolled in the dust, both of them biting and clawing each other. They growled, rolling all around the Pride Rock. Sarafina clawed Shuja and he growled with anger, hitting Sarafina with full force. Sarafina clashed to the ground. She got up and growled, running towards Shuja. Shuja did same.

But before Sarafina could get to Shuja, Ahadi grabbed Shuja with his paw and put him down next to Uru. Then he turned to Sarafina with an angry glare.

''Sarafina, you have commited treason!'' Asela said angrily at her daughter.

''I don't care!'' Sarafina muttered and turned away.

''Then I will make you admit the truth!'' Shuja shot to her. He and Sarafina growled at each other.

''Stop, you two!'' Ahadi said. ''Sarafina, you are exiled for trying to kill the future queen and for trying to attack again!''

Sarafina looked around and saw all glaring at her angrily, even Sarabi. She stepped back a little, but then said: ''I'm not going anywhere!'' But then lionesses approached her with angry glare, Sarafina retreated and jumped down of Pride Rock, running away. Animals threw rocks at her as she ran away. Mufasa tried to follow her, but Uru and Asela blocked his way. Mufasa watched desperately as Sarafina ran out of Pride Lands. Uru and Asela let Mufasa go then.

Mufasa wanted to run down of Pride Rock, but Shuja jumped into his way.

''Get out of my way, Shuja!'' Mufasa growled at him.

''That's enough, Mufasa.'' Ahadi said. ''Why do you care?''

''I loved her.'' Mufasa said with rage. ''She was my companion. Sarafina's job was to kill Sarabi and my job was to kill Shuja.''

''So you're basically with her?'' Shuja asked with shocked face.

''So what if I am?'' Mufasa growled.

''Mufasa, you're grounded for two weeks!'' Ahadi said.

''Fuck.'' Mufasa whispered angrily and walked to the den. ''It's not over, Shuja.'' He said and then disappeared to the den.


	6. Love

6\. Love.

Shuja sighed. ''What is wrong with you, Mufasa?'' He called after him.

Mufasa turned. ''Nothing is wrong with me.'' He then said louder: ''SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU!'' And turned his back on Shuja and walked away from Shuja's sight.

Shuja sighed again. Then, walked down of Pride Rock, and was there met by Sarabi.

''Shuja!'' Sarabi said, cheerfully, jumping in front of Shuja with a wide smile. ''Can you guess what I want to do with you?''

Shuja thought. ''To play?''

Sarabi shook her head.

''To sleep?''

Sarabi shook her head again.

''To, um….spend some time with me?'' He asked obviously, knowing that was what she wanted.

Sarabi nodded, now smiling brightly.

''Sure thing, beautiful.'' Shuja winked. Sarabi blushed. ''Wherever you want, my milady.'' Shuja bowed. Sarabi blushed even more. ''Aw, Shuja, you know how to handle me.'' She giggled. Shuja smiled at her. ''Let's go, my love.'' Shuja said, making Sarabi blush even more and to nuzzle him. ''Let's go, my king.'' She replied. Shuja smiled. And then they walked away, both of them not knowing Mufasa was watching them.

''Grr.'' Mufasa growled. ''I have to do one thing to break them apart: I must attack Shuja!'' He walked out and down of Pride Rock and ran silently after them.

Finally, Mufasa found them sitting on a hill, watching the sunset. Mufasa smirked. Then, charged. But just then, Shuja bowed to Sarabi. Sarabi giggled. But Mufasa flew past Shuja's head and tumbled down of the hill, rolling into pond. He growled, as he came out.

''Plan A failed.'' He said. Then, looked and saw them going to the pond what was pretty far. They walked in. Mufasa heard them chatting, growled, and walked silently closer. ''Plan B in progress!''

''This is all soo beautiful, Shuja.'' Sarabi said, smiling brightly as she looked around with awe.

''Anything for my queen.'' Shuja said.

Sarabi smiled. ''I love you.'' She said, giving a kiss to Shuja.

''I love you too.'' Shuja said, kissing her back.

Mufasa was now behind them. He growled in his mind, and then charged. But then, Shuja threw himself to water, laughing. Mufasa flew past him again, crashing to the ground, and then rolling into a rock. ''Grr.'' He said, but then saw of corner of his eye that they got up. Immediately, he jumped behind the rock. And then sighed of relief.

''Sunset is very pretty, don't you think?'' Sarabi asked, leaning against Shuja.

''Yeah, I adore it when I can be with you.'' Shuja said.

Sarabi, with a smile, nuzzled Shuja. And Shuja nuzzled her back, returning the smile. They both stood up on their back paws and looked into each other's eyes lovingly, sunshine shining at them brightly.

Mufasa was angered.

Then, Sarabi got up and walked around Shuja slowly, smiling at him. Shuja also got up. Sarabi jumped a bit away, watching Shuja with a 'come on' look. Shuja walked to her. They nuzzled each other and walked side-by-side away. And then disappeared.

Mufasa was furious. He set off, trying to think of a plan of how to get rid of Shuja. Then, he saw a lioness wandering far away, her head down. Mufasa walked closer and then recognized the lioness immediately. It was Sarafina!

''Sarafina!'' Mufasa called, happily.

Sarafina's head lit up, she looked and saw Mufasa standing not so far away from her. ''Mufasa?'' She asked quietly, and stepped a bit closer to see. Then, she saw it was Mufasa! ''Mufasa!'' Her voice was filled with joy as she started running towards him. Mufasa did same. When they met up, they circled around each other with joy. When they stopped to look at each other, their noses touched. Sarafina blushed as she looked away shyly. Mufasa smiled and nuzzled her. Sarafina looked at him, blushing slightly. ''I love you.'' Mufasa spoke. Sarafina smiled and nuzzled Mufasa back. ''I love you too.'' She said and then looked at Mufasa.

''Mufasa, we have to find our pride members and create a pride towards Shuja and Sarabi.'' Sarafina said.

Mufasa nodded.

''Sure, let's go and find someone.'' Mufasa said.

Mufasa and Sarafina walked away, and soon they saw a army of hyenas spotting them and walking towards them.

Sarafina gulped. ''Looks like we already found our first members.''

''Yeah, well, I'll go and talk to them.'' Mufasa said. ''Stay behind me. Hyenas are dangerous not for us any longer, but still, stay behind me.''

Sarafina nodded.

And together they walked towards the large army of 30 hyenas.


	7. Gathering the army

7\. Gathering the army.

''Well-well, what do we have here?'' The leader hyena said, walking towards two cubs. ''Dinner!''

''Definitely not!'' Mufasa made a jump towards the leader hyena. ''You should eat my derogatory brother, not me and my friend!''

''Such a tiny cub, and prefers his own brother to get killed.'' Another hyena was surprised.

''I hate my brother!'' Mufasa spat.

''And I hate my stupid sister!'' Sarafina spat too.

''And what are you searching here, youngsters?'' Leader hyena asked.

''Our own pride. So, when we get older we can defeat my brother and his, so precious, queen, and reclaim our place in Pride Lands.'' Was Mufasa's reply immediately.

''Pride Lands, huh?'' A male hyena spoke. ''You lived there?''

''Yes, until my brother was announced king. And I should've been chosen, I am older. And then, my girlfriend was exiled and I grounded.'' Mufasa said, with a frown on his face.

''No way!'' The leader hyena exclaimed. ''You two got banished, because of your brother/sister?''

Mufasa nodded.

''In this way, I think we should help you two. We'll train you, and when it's time, you two strike!'' Leader hyena said.

''And I'll let you all live on Pride Lands.'' Mufasa promised.

''Deal!'' Mufasa and leader hyena shook their paws.

''My name's Shenzi, by the way.'' Leader hyena said.

''Banzai.'' Said male hyena. ''And this is Ed.'' He pointed at the hyena who had a hole on his ear, and who laughed crazily. ''He can't talk.''

''Mufasa.'' Mufasa said. ''And my girlfriend's Sarafina.''

''Nice to meet you all.'' Sarafina said, with a smile.

''Same here.'' Banzai said.

Ed said something.

''He said he's pleasured to meet you two.'' Banzai said.

''You know what he'll say?'' Mufasa questioned, surprisingly.

''Yeah, we hyenas understand each other.'' Shenzi said.

''But why is Ed's ear chewed?'' Sarafina asked.

''Well, he kind of got into a fight with our toughest member.'' Banzai said, smirking.

''Who?'' Mufasa wanted to know.

''Me.'' Shenzi said, with a smirk.

''But….why?'' Mufasa asked, stunned. ''I think females can't fight males.''

''Wrong.'' Sarafina spoke. ''You saw me getting into a fight with Shuja, right?''

Mufasa nodded. ''Sorry, I forgot.''

''So you are the tough female who fought Mufasa's brother?'' Shenzi was impressed.

''Yeah, we had a plot.'' Sarafina said.

Shenzi gave them a 'tell us' look.

''Well, after we heard who's king and queen, we planned a plot. I was to kill Shuja. And Sarafina had to kill Sarabi.'' Mufasa said.

''Shuja and Sarabi, huh?'' Shenzi said. ''Future king and queen?''

Sarafina nodded. ''I knocked Sarabi out. But after we went to Pride Rock, we heard Shuja say she's alive, I ran to kill her, Shuja stopped me, and in the tussle, I was defeated.''

Hyenas were surprised.

''This 'Shuja' needs a really good lesson.'' Banzai said, looking at his claws.

Ed said something again.

''He said that he will chew the future queen to death very easily.'' Banzai translated.

''Great.'' Sarafina smiled evilly. ''Who will train me? And who'll train Mufasa?''

''I'll train you.'' Shenzi said to Sarafina. ''I am a female like you. I know some good moves and strikes.''

''And I'll train you.'' Banzai said to Mufasa with a wink. ''I know very good attacking moves. ''

''Perfect.'' Sarafina said, with an evil smile. ''Impress us. We'll start at dawn.'' She walked past hyenas into the outlands, with Mufasa following.

Shenzi smirked. ''And we'll look forward to it.'' She said after them.

Ed said something then.

''Yes, Ed, you can go and find food.'' Shenzi said, being in happy mood, thinking of their new life, living in Pride Lands, and killing their victims.

Ed ran off, happily.

Shenzi then looked into the distance. ''We'll have our revenge!'' She said out loud. All hyenas cheered, and Shenzi laughed evilly, looking with pleasure at her fellow friends. ''Someday, we will STRIKE!'' Shenzi said, smirking evilly.


	8. First attack

9\. First attack.

''Slow down, you two.'' Asela said, trying to catch up with Shuja and Sarabi. They were at waterhole now. But just when they reached there, few hyenas jumped out in front of them.

''Hang on, you two, I'm coming.'' Asela said, as she ran in front of Shuja and Sarabi, who were terrified, growling at the hyenas.

''Well-well.'' Shenzi said. ''Isn't it Shuja, the crown prince.'' She laughed. ''And your pathetic queen.'' She spat.

''Leave Sarabi out of this!'' Shuja stepped out, growling. ''And how do you know my name anyway?''

''Mufasa told us.'' Replied Banzai with a wide smirk.

''Mufasa?!'' Shuja gasped.

''He told us that you stole his throne.'' Banzai said. ''And he wants you to die.''

''He couldn't….'' Shuja stammered. ''Mufasa….''

''So die!'' Shenzi raised her paw and strike Shuja across his face. Shuja screamed out, falling to the ground.

''Shuja!'' Sarabi gasped. ''No!''

''Leave the young prince alone!'' Asela charged at the hyenas. She started a fight with Shenzi, tackling her to the ground and was just about to end her life, when Banzai jumped at Asela, biting her, pushing her off of Shenzi.

''MOM!'' Sarabi yelled in horror.

''MRS. ASELA!'' Shuja also yelled.

''Run, you two!'' Asela called out.

''But mom-'' Sarabi started.

''Go!'' Asela ordered, trying to fight Banzai off.

Shuja and Sarabi then turned and ran away quickly towards the Pride Rock.

''Shenzi, Ed, go after them.'' Banzai ordered. ''I'll take care of this here.''

''As you wish.'' Shenzi smirked. ''Let's go, Ed.''

Ed laughed crazily and then followed Shenzi as they started a chase after the cubs.

Sarabi and Shuja saw hyenas after them, they continued running, then Ahadi saw hyenas chasing them. With a roar, he jumped off of Pride Rock and jumped at hyenas, kicking them off. Ed walked towards Sarabi, while Ahadi was fighting Shenzi off.

Ed jumped. But then, Shuja jumped out of nowhere and tackled Ed to the ground.

''Thanks.'' Sarabi smiled as Shuja walked to her side.

''No prob, but now, let's go.'' Shuja said as they climbed up to the Pride Rock. Others saw the fight and all jumped down, expect for Uru, who nuzzled Shuja tightly. ''Shuja, I thought I lost you.'' She said.

''I'm fine.'' Shuja said. ''But my eye hurts. A hyena strike me.''

Uru gasped, seeing Shuja's scar on his right eye. ''Shuja, you have a scar.'' She said.

''Seriously?'' Shuja was shocked.

Sarabi nodded. ''Yes, but I'm so glad that you are alright.''

She and Shuja shared a nuzzle.

''Where's Asela?'' Ahadi, who had fought hyenas off with others came up and asked.

Sarabi sniffed. ''She saved us. I-I think s-she's dead.''

All gasped.

''I'm here.'' Shuja said, embracing Sarabi. ''It will be alright.''

''T-thank y-you.'' Sarabi smiled and nuzzled into Shuja's fur.

''Shuja, your eye….'' Ahadi said with wide eyes.

''I know.'' Shuja sighed. ''A hyena strike me and then I got my scar and then Asela saved me.''

''I have to call Rafiki.'' Ahadi sprinted away.

''Who's Rafiki?'' Shuja asked.

''He's the shaman of Pride Rock.'' Uru explained. ''To say directly, a baboon.''

''And he will help you with your eye.'' Sarabi said.

''Alright.'' Shuja nuzzled her. ''Let's wait for him then.''

It didn't take long, until Ahadi was back with Rafiki.


	9. Another attack

9\. Another attack.

''So de your prince is hurt?'' Asked Rafiki, seeing Shuja's scar. ''Don't worry, I will heal dis.'' To Shuja's surprise, he took out a small white thing. ''Er…what's this?'' Shuja asked. ''This is a tuft of a….i don't know how do explain dis…anyway, it'll help your eye.'' He took out a pot of water and put it into the water, then put the tuft to Shuja's eye.

''O-U-C-H!'' Yelled Shuja. ''It hurts!''

''Be still, young one.'' Rafiki scolded and used water again to clean the tuft.

''You'll be fine.'' Sarabi told Shuja.

''If this means something for you, I'll let him do it.'' Smiled Shuja.

Sarabi blushed, looking away, shyly. ''Oh…Shuja…''

Ahadi chuckled at them. ''Young love…'' He said and nuzzled Uru by his side. ''I remember ours.''

''Yeah, me too.'' Uru nuzzled Ahadi back. ''But that don't mean we can't mate.''

Ahadi's eyes widened. ''Do you mean that…we-?''

Uru nodded. ''I want a new cub.''

''I'm so happy.'' Ahadi nuzzled his mate. ''Let's do it. Somewhere where our son don't see.''

''Alright.'' Uru whispered to him, then said out loud to Shuja: ''Son, me and your father are going to walk around on Pride Lands, where its safe, you stay here.''

''Alright, mom.'' Shuja said. ''See ya.''

Ahadi and Uru already were off.

''I wonder where are they going?'' Shuja asked.

''Especially not to patrol, that's sure.'' Sarabi said. ''It's not time.''

''Then, maybe to talk about something.'' Shuja suggested.

''Maybe.'' Sarabi agreed, then saw few hyenas on Pride Lands. ''Look.''

''Holy great king!'' Shuja gasped, then shouted out: '' **hyenas!** ''

Every lioness turned, saw hyenas, and ran out to battle them. Shuja and Sarabi walked from the top of Pride Rock.

''Again,'' Said Banzai, pointing at approaching lionesses.

''They're trying to protect the future king!'' Shenzi growled. ''You stay; I'll approach from other side.''

''Fine.'' Banzai grumbled. Shenzi acted like she ran away, and when everyone were at Banzai, Shenzi snuck in from other side of Pride Rock and climbed up.

''Shuja, I don't see other hyena.'' Was Sarabi worried.

''/I hear him.'' Shuja said. ''It's-'' Shenzi climbed up. ''-here!'' Shuja finished.

*''Well, hiya, Princy, ready to die?'' Shenzi mocked and raised her paw.

Every lioness saw Shenzi ready to strike Shuja, and they rushed to save him.

Shuja was first afraid, but then got angry as he turned and hit Shenzi with his back-paws, kicking her off of Pride Rock. Lionesses were surprised. Mufasa, who'd been watching the attack, widened his eyes. ''No. Way!'' He growled and rushed in.

''Shuja, that was so brave!'' Sarabi said, hugging her future mate.

''Very brave!'' Added a lioness from the pride.

'' **Enough**!'' Mufasa roared.

All lionesses turned and gasped, seeing Mufasa.

''Mufasa!'' Shuja gasped.

Sarabi got behind Shuja.

''Well-well, isn't it Shuja, the _crown_ heir.'' Mufasa cackled. ''Your time is up as prince! Now it's my time!''

''Mufasa, what have you become?!'' Shuja yelled. ''Once I called you my brother, now I'm very-very ashamed that we're related! What kind of a brother you are, trying to kill your own little brother?!''

Mufasa growled. '' **Enough, you trash**.'' He was ready to leap towards him.

'' **DON'T!** '' Ahadi leaped out, roaring. '' **MUFASA, LEAVE SHUJA ALONE!** ''

Mufasa turned, stunned, then grinned. '' **Well-well.** '' He said. '' **Did I cross the line,** _father_? **If I even should to call you this.** ''

''Mufasa, do you hear what you're saying?!'' Uru cried, running to Mufasa. ''You threaten your own family!''

''ENOUGH!'' With all his strength, he strike Uru, sending her to the ground.

''Mother!'' Shuja cried, and leaped down of Pride Rock, Sarabi by his side, to his mother's side. ''Leave her alone!''

''Did you say something, Shu-ja?'' Mufasa mocked, stepping face-to-face to Shuja.

''Yes, LEAVE MOTHER ALONE!'' Shuja screamed.

''What can _you_ do about it?!'' Mufasa cackled. ''You're just a tiny cub!''

Shuja growled. ''You aren't better!''

''But I am.'' Mufasa grinned, then shouted: '' **ATTACK!** ''

Out of nowhere ran out 30 hyenas. Shuja was very shocked when he saw Sarafina riding on a hyena's back, approaching them. Shuja got to fighting stance, but Ahadi held him away. ''Don't.'' He said. ''I'll handle it.'' He stepped in front of Shuja with Uru.

Sarabi ran to Shuja's side, with an angry glance at her ex-sister.

''Why have you come back?!'' Ahadi glared at Sarafina.

''To remain our place.'' Growled Sarafina.

''Sarafina, listen, you-'' Sarabi began.

'' **SILENCE**!'' Sarafina roared at Sarafina, then turned back to Ahadi. ''You will no longer be in charge.''

''Once you came here you asked for place,'' Ahadi began, with Shuja and Sarabi giving Sarafina dirty glares. ''And I pass it now too, EXILE!''

''Oh no you don't.'' Shenzi growled. '' **KILL THE KING**!'' She shouted at her fellow hyenas.

All hyenas jumped at Ahadi, biting and slashing him across the face. Ahadi tried to fight back, but it was useless. Hyenas ended up killing him by biting his throat.

''NOOOO!'' Shuja yelled.

''No…'' Sarabi whispered.

''Well done.'' Mufasa congratulated Shenzi.

''It hasn't been done without them.'' She pointed at other hyenas.

Shuja, with tears, turned to them, his green eyes glowing with rage. ''YOU, YOU MONSTER!'' He shouted. ''YOU TRAITOR!''

He made a jump towards Sarafina, but Mufasa pushed him out of the way. Shuja fell and growled standing beside Sarabi, who glared at Mufasa.

'' **TAKE THE PRIDE LANDS**!'' Mufasa announced. Hyenas started running again. Lionesses stormed out and started a fight against hyenas. Shuja had enough and strike Mufasa across the face. Mufasa answered with same.

Sarabi and Sarafina then started a deadly fight, both of them taking blows at each other.

Uru wanted to go and help, but knew she was pregnant, so she stayed behind two strongest lionesses of the pride for guide.

''You took everything from me!'' Mufasa growled.

''I WAS CHOSEN!'' Shuja yelled, slashing Mufasa away.

''Wow.'' Said Uru.

But then, Mufasa stormed back to the fight.

Fighting continued, until a lioness ran out to them. Sarafina and Sarabi stopped fighting, looking at the lioness with wide eyes.

''MOTHER!'' Screamed Sarafina. ''YOU DIED!''

Asela glared at her older daughter with disgust. ''You're not my daughter anymore.'' She said. ''You're a killer!''

Sarafina growled, but stayed quiet.

Uru then said out loud: ''With all agreeing of pride lionesses, I hereby announce that you, Mufasa and Sarafina, are exiled for commiting treason and breaking laws!''

''Right choice.'' Sarabi glared at Sarafina. Sarafina glared back.

''Way to go, mom!'' Shuja cheered.

''Filthy brother….'' Mufasa mumbled.

''Go.'' Shuja hissed. ''Go, and never return.''

Mufasa growled. ''Come, Sarafina.'' He said as they both turned and began to walk away, their heads down and hearts filled with hatred.

''I can't believe I'm exiled again.'' Sarafina growled.

''Me too.'' Mufasa frowned. ''We almost had our place back.''

''But before we could that stupid Shuja got in the way.'' Sarafina added.

''Right.'' Mufasa said. And when they were out of Pride Lands, they ran away, with all hyenas following.


	10. Mourning and the great news

10\. Mourning and the great news.

Shuja lied near his father's body and sobbed. ''I- I just can't b-believe it!'' He sobbed through his tears. ''Why did he have to die?'' The young prince was completely heartbroken.

Asela lowered her head in sadness and pulled her daughter Sarabi close to her.

Uru sobbed right beside Asela. She couldn't believe her one and only mate was dead. Now, he can't even see their new cub. And the cub will never know its father.

Rafiki shook his head and sadly turned to the lions. ''Tonight.. we have to plan a funeral.'' He said more quietly than ever and looked very sad too. ''Shuja,'' The stressed prince looked up at the shaman. ''Please move a bit.'' The baboon said. Shuja got up and walked up to his mother and buried his face into her paw.

''It will be alright, Shuja.'' Uru said, crying to herself too. ''You'll see.''

''Why did he have to go?'' Shuja asked and sobbed some more.

Uru raised her head as the tears kept on falling down her eyes. ''Everything in the life has its season. When one thing falls, another grows.'' She sniffled. ''Maybe not what was there before, but something new and wonderful, all the same.''

Shuja dried his tears with his paw but they kept on flowing. ''But I feel so alone.''

''Your father is always with you, even if you can't see him. He's here.'' Uru said, gently. ''He's here.''

Sarabi was sad. Ahadi had been a very great king. She sure would miss him as well as others.

Rafiki walked up to the queen. ''The funeral will be tonight.'' He said, quietly. Uru nodded. Sarabi turned her head away, she just couldn't stand the watch of the king of The Pride Lands dead on the ground.

All lionesses went to sit around the dead king and think of all the good memories some of them had with him once. Uru went with all the pridelanders. Shuja stayed behind.

''Aren't you going to sit with your mother?'' Sarabi asked him, silently walking up to the prince.

''No. It'll bring him up too many memories I've had with my father once.'' The sad prince said.

The young lioness glared down.

''I never expected something like that from my own brother.'' Shuja said after long silence.

''Neither did I from my sister.'' Sarabi said right after him.

''What did I do to him that he had to hurt my mother, threaten me and kill my father?'' The brown prince bowed his head.

''My sister was corrupted with hate, because I was going to be the new queen.'' Sarabi said. ''That's what she always dreamed of; to be the queen. And now when she got that chance, she had to become evil just because she didn't get to become the queen.''

''And my brother always wanted to be a king. And when he heard it is me instead of him to be the king, he became the monster he is now.'' Shuja added.

''I'm very sad it ended so.'' Sarabi rubbed her head up to Shuja's chin. ''Your brother was a good friend, until that happened.''

''I know.'' Shuja said, silently, and sadly. ''But I can't take that time back.''

''There is nothing we can do. But what I'm afraid of the most, is that when you and I become the next leaders once, what if Mufasa with Sarafina and their hyenas, come and attack us then?'' Sarabi said.

''As far as I know Mufasa, he is finding good times to attack. But as far as I am grown up then, I can become so dangerous that they will not dare to come near us again!'' Shuja laughed at the end.

Sarabi chuckled too. ''And I will be the most dangerous lioness ever.''

''For me you're always very dangerous when Mufasa's around.'' Shuja remarked.

Sarabi looked away and then giggled, as the couple nuzzled.

Then, Uru walked back up to the two youngsters. ''Would you two like to eat?'' She asked in a quiet voice.

''Thanks for offering, mom, I think I would love a gazelle on my night dish.'' Shuja smiled and at the end joked, glancing towards Sarabi, who laughed a bit at that.

''Me too, ma'am.'' Sarabi quickly added.

''Alright.'' Uru said and after few minutes smiled a bit. ''You know I have some great news for you, Shuja.''

''What is it, mom?'' Shuja asked.

''I'm pregnant.'' Uru smiled now fully.

''…. I'm going to be a… a big brother?!'' Shuja asked between deep and shocking breaths.

Uru nodded.

''Yee-ha!'' Shuja jumped around Sarabi, happily and she joined in too.

''Congratulations, mom.'' Shuja said as he stopped jumping. ''I'm very happy.''

''When did Rafiki check on you, ma'am?'' Sarabi asked.

''Today, after I and your father came back from our 'walk', I wanted Rafiki to check on me right away and I remember he said the cub is starting to grow slowly in my stomach.'' The queen said.

 _**FLASHBACK**_

'' _We did it, my love.'' Ahadi purred as he nuzzled up against Uru in happiness._

'' _You did it, my love.'' Uru corrected and nuzzled her mate. ''Do you think I might be pregnant?''_

'' _I don't know, love.'' Ahadi said._

'' _You know what, let's go to Rafiki right away. And we'll see if I'm pregnant.'' Uru said._

'' _Alright, love.'' Ahadi sighed and they walked to Rafiki's tree. ''Rafiki, are you there?!'' Ahadi called. After few minutes, the baboon jumped down beside them with all sudden._

'' _What brings you here, your majesties?'' The shaman asked._

'' _Well, Ahadi and I… erm… mated, and I would like to know if I'm pregnant already.'' Uru stated._

 _Rafiki laughed as he took out his things. ''So, you want to have another generation, huh?'' He said as he checked on Uru._

'' _Basically, Ahadi and I want another cub to be a playmate to our son, Shuja.'' Uru said._

'' _Right, right.'' Rafiki nodded. And after few minutes, the shaman stood up, firmly. ''You are indeed, pregnant, my queen. The cub is growing, slowly…''_

'' _I'm so happy, Ahadi.'' Uru nuzzled his mate, who was smiling as well. ''But who is it; a boy or girl?''_

'' _I can't tell yet.'' Rafiki replied. ''The cub is too small, it is starting to grow tonight night.''_

'' _Alright, we're pleased, thank you, Rafiki.'' Ahadi thanked the baboon._

'' _Mufasa, what have you become?!'' They heard Shuja yell. They turned and saw Mufasa back on The Pride Lands, facing Shuja and Sarabi._

'' _Let's go!'' Ahadi said as he and Uru ran away to stop Mufasa before it's too late._

 _***END OF THE FLASHBACK***_

''I'm happy for you, mom.'' Shuja smiled. ''I cannot wait for my new brother or sister to be born.''


End file.
